Radio
by 15thBurningFiddle
Summary: Today is Sakura's eighteenth birthday! That means she's legal now, right? \AU, MadaSaku, other minor Sakura pairings.\ UPDATED: FEB 10
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat on the couch, her legs hanging over the side lazily, her hands and eyes occupied by a thick book-Servant of the Bones- the book honestly wasn't very interesting, but she adored Anne Rice and her Mayfair Witches series, so she had promised herself she's read every book the woman ever wrote. But she was starting to regret it. The Vampire series wasn't the best, and she was dreading the day when she finished all the vamp books and started on the religious ones.

She was halfway reading and half listening to the radio, which was on the Akatsuki station. It was music and partially a talk show, and she enjoyed listening to them debate on different things, from art to conquering the world.

"I'm not going to stay long. I have to go to my friend's birthday party soon."

"Yeah, Weasel invited me too-"

They all used code names: Weasel, Jaws, Punch, C0, Blue, Leader, Change, Tobi, VFT, and Snake, who left and formed his own bubblegum pop station a long time ago.

Drowsily reading, half listening to the men on the radio bicker. It was comforting to hear Weasel's and Change's monotones, the loud and opinionated C0. She didn't hear her favorite on tonight, though; otherwise she would have abandoned her book. The group announced a song and the drums woke her up slightly, the lead singer's voice hitting her ears like a knife.

"_If you were gay…That would be okay-"_

Sakura yelped and half fell off the couch, the book flying to the floor and landing on the cat curled up on the tan carpet. It meowed pissily and skittered away to the kitchen.

Sakura grabbed her phone off the wooden coffee table and fumbled with the top, finally flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" She panted.

"Sakura, you okay?"

Oh yeah. 'If You Were Gay' was Sasuke's designated ringtone. Sakura switched off the radio, the song 'Never Wanted to Dance' cutting off mid lyric.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sasuke. I just fell off the couch."

A dubious pause. "Hn. Anyway, I won't be able to pick you up."

"Oh?" She brushed her bangs back. "Why not?"

Today was Sakura's birthday.

Every year, she would go over to the Uchiha's place and celebrate. It was a tradition ever since she was thirteen. She would celebrate with her family in the afternoon when they were actually home for her birthday (Her parents traveled a lot.) but most of the time she would just hang out at her house until four, when Sasuke or Itachi would pick her up. (Or before they could drive, their chauffeur) Sakura had long given up on letting them spoil her. Mikoto has often said she sees Sakura as a daughter (And would make a very nice daughter _in law, _hint hint.) She disproved of her parents wandering lifestyle and became her stand-in mother when Sakura was nine. Mikoto's chocolate chip cookies were Sakura's favourite, Mikoto was the one who made the sweater Sakura wore at Christmas time. (Which she also spends at the Uchiha's house.)

Or maybe it was Madara.

Madara Uchiha was many things-perverted, seven years older than her, and more than likely had a small crush on her ever since she was fourteen, where they had met at her party. It had not gone well, to say the least. She would not be surprised if he was the one who organized the whole thing. She liked him well enough; sure, he was more than kind to her. He was probably one of her best friends.

But did she mention it was her eighteenth birthday?

He had been hinting for ages he'd like to date her, but he wouldn't dare as long as she was safely underage. (That's what helped her sleep at night.) And it probably helped she had been going out with Neji Hyuuga for the last year, an important contact of the Uchiha family. They had broken up four months ago. She wasn't dating anyone, she was eighteen… Madara was in the clear.

And it didn't help that she actually had a small part of her that thought he was, well, she won't say it.

"Cousin Shisui took my car to pick someone up at the radio station without telling me, and his cell is off."

Sakura could hear the anger in his tone.

"It's all right Sasuke, I'll just walk over."

"It takes you an hour to get over here from your house, Sakura."

"Not if I take the bus. And anyway, isn't Madara over? You could ask him to loan- "He already said no." Sasuke cut her off. Talk of Madara seemed to make him mad.

Sakura smirked. "What, he doesn't trust you with his (beautiful) Camaro?"

"Apparently not."

"So I guess I'll take the bus."

"There is no need." He said stiffly.

Sakura collapsed against the couch. "What do you mean?"

"Madara is on his way now."

"Okay, problem solved."

"I don't trust him with you."

"He's driven me over plenty of times."

"It's your eighteenth birthday."

"You actually think he'll try anything? "

"…Put some pepper spray in your pocket."

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I'm been around Madara since I was fourteen. He's my friend, and I think he'll take no for an answer, even if he whines about it."

"Hn."

The door bell rang.

"That's him. Bye Sasuke."

"Pepper-"

She hung up the phone.

Sakura set the cell down on the coffee table and padded across the floor, shaking her leg to get rid of the prickly feeling.

She unlocked the door, wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled.

Madara Uchiha stood on the other side of the screen, his usual smirk on his face. His long hair blended in with the dark black material of his jacket, which she knew had the red and white fan that symbolized the Uchiha clan on the back. Not too tight but tight enough jeans and boots completed the outfit.

"Hi, Madara-san." She opened the screen with a 'whoosh'. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Of course, Sakura. And you know I hate it when you call me Madara-san. No honorific at all will be fine." He was grinning at her mischievously. "And we can't stay long. Sasuke threatened to never let me near you again if we took too long. And other things you wouldn't repeat in front of a lady." His grin disappeared and his mouth turned down into an adorable pout. "He said you don't like me, Saaakura! Is that true?"

"Why would you think that?"

Sakura moved out of the door and Madara edged in. Once he was in the foyer he turned to look at her. "You didn't hug me when I came in. You always hug Itachi and Sasuke…and even Kisame!" His pout grew even more adorable, if that was possible.

Sakura sighed. It was rather cute when he acted childish.

She went closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, face buried in his coat. She looked up at him when he wrapped his arms around her in turn.

"Of course I like you. Who got me those 100 dollar softball cleats for my birthday last year?"

"I did."

"Who went on all the roller coasters with me at Disney Land, even when Itachi wouldn't?"

A small grin came on his face. "I did. But that wasn't really a favor."

Showing up Itachi (and Sasuke, who wouldn't go on _any_ roller coaster) was worth it.

"And the time when you broke your leg and I played nursemaid for an entire month?"

"You wouldn't wear the maid outfit."

She stepped back from him and playfully hit him in the arm. "Pervert."

He grinned. "But you love me anyway. And I just ignored a perfect opportunity to-"

She slapped his arm. "You never learn, do you?"

"Nope."

She sighed and headed towards the kitchen. "You want some Dr. Pepper before we go?"

"Cherry?"

"No, just plain."

"Sure." He collapsed on the couch.

She shuffled around in the fridge. Naruto had come over yesterday and drank all her milk. She was going to have to go shopping soon. …Why is the cheese all gone? And the chocolate sauce? It was half full yesterday….

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"….Sasori asked you out week."

"Wha-what? How did you know that?" She was glad he couldn't see her face. It was redder than a cherry gummi bear.

"I have my sources. So why'd you say no? You broke up with that Hyuuga, right?"

Like he didn't know. Like he didn't dance an evil jig that would make a leprechaun proud when he heard the news.

"A while ago."

"Sooo…" He left the sentence hanging, waiting for her to finish it.

"Sasori…is…" She struggled with her words as she reentered the living room with two Dr. Peppers. "Strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah."

She handed him his soda and sat down beside him.

"How strange?"

"Well…" She cracked open her can.

Strange was perfect for the theater obsessed boy. When Sakura was sixteen he insisted on her playing Christine to his Phantom in the _Phantom _production at their school, even though she took art. That was strange; the drama and art department, even though forced to work together often, were bitter rivals. From stuffing clay in hats, placing bubble rap in shoes and switching the script for Cats with that of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, the art students were merciless. But Sakura, of all people, who only knew him because of their mutual friends, (Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara.) and who had never set foot of a stage except for a stage crew job when she was a freshman.

But Sasori, the apple of the drama teacher's eye, got what he wanted.

Sakura actually tried, for Deidara's sake (He had begged her on his hands and knees not to refuse his 'danna' for fear of his evil thespian-y wrath) but it was not fun at all. Whenever they had a conversation he would refer to her as 'doll' and ruffle her hair. When they practiced their lines she felt very uncomfortable, because it seemed like he actually _meant_ his. And when he asked her over to his house and showed her his creepy puppets…

Well, at least his grandma was nice.

"Just creepy, Madara." She sighed nosily, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "All the guys I know are disturbing or Naruto."

"I'm not disturbing!" He protested, turning the puppy eyes on again.

"You are twenty five and you regularly hit on a seven-eighteen year-old girl. And you tried to grope me when I was fourteen…"

"There was a mosquito on you. I simply tried to brush it off."

"Liar."

"So who would you date, if you could?"

"I just told you. Everyone is creepy or taken."

"Taken?"

"Yeah, Kakuzu is going out-"

Madara clapped a hand to his face and started gasping.

"What…are you doing?" Sakura asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Dr,Pepper..up…nose…" He mumbled. "What did you just say?"

"I said, Kakuzu is taken."

"Are you serious?" Madara's face was tinted pink. "Kakuzu?"

"Yeah. Suigetsu's cute, but he's a jerk, and so is Kiba. Pein and Konan have been going out since elementary school, and I think Itachi and Kisame are secret lovers or something."

'I think Itachi is straight. "

"You sure?"

"Yes. What about Sasuke?"

"We tried that a while ago, remember?"

He nods. That was a very terrible week for him, seeing his Sakura around the Uchiha place almost regularly without being able to come near her (Mikoto's orders. Apparently she didn't want her precious 'daughter' going out with anyone but her own sons...which is pretty creepy.) seeing Sasuke kiss her. He had considered murdering him with the waffle iron five times in two minutes one morning, and had decided that day that Sakura would be his.

They sat silently sipping their drinks for a few minutes, Madara's hamster wheel turning deviously while Sakura sat blissfully unaware.

"So you have no problem dating an Uchiha." It wasn't a question.

"No."

"Kakuzu is almost as old as I am."

Sakura did not like where this was going. "So..?"

"Just making sure." He said cheerfully. He rose and headed towards the door. "Should we go now?" He threw the can towards the kitchen and it landed in the trash can with a thunk.

"Show off." Sakura mumbled and threw her can away the boring way, stopping to grab her keys from the kitchen counter. Madara patiently held the door open for her, and waited on the porch as she locked it. They tromped though the grass in their boots, Sakura pausing to check the mail-"Nothing but bills and penis enlargement ads. I think they are mixing up your and my addresses." "Sweet Sakura, I can honestly reassure you I don't need anything of that sort. I'll prove it to you if you want….?"-

He also held the passenger seat door open, something she would have been uncomfortable with if she hadn't been hanging out with the Hyuugas and Uchihas for ten years. Who said chivalry was dead?

She squirmed around on the cream leather seat, settling into the ass shaped depression that had formed on it a long time ago. Madara had this car when she was fourteen and he would take Sasuke and her out for ice cream. She had come over just to get a ride from Uncle Madara many times. Itachi had gotten a GT for his birthday a couple of years ago, and had reluctantly driven her and Sasuke places often, but it wasn't the same. Even when Sasuke finally got an almost matching car for his birthday it wasn't the same.

And Madara knew it.

He started up the Camaro, backed out of her driveway with a practiced ease, smirking all the way. Sakura flicked on the radio, knowing he wouldn't mind. Madara never went anywhere without the radio blaring. She skipped from Sunny 106.5 to the station she had been listening to earlier, 109.1, the Akatsuki station.

C0's voice warbled from the speakers, probably arguing with Punch. "I doubt that your art can actually pick up girls, yeah. What girl likes creepy puppets?"

Usually the hosts kept their topics listener friendly, but usually something will start them off again. No one really minded though, It was funny as hell to heard them bicker like old women, and Sakura did actually learned something once or twice.

"Sakura-san likes my puppets."

Sakura froze. Madara slowly turned his head to face the speakers as if he could see Punch though them.

"No she doesn't. And she doesn't like you, either. I had to convince her to do that stupid musical thing with you, and it wasn't easy, yeah."

""When she came over to my house she had no problem with them."

Madara cranked his head to look at Sakura.

"Madara, pay attention to the road!" Sakura snapped, her face pink.

"What do you mean, when she came over to your house?" A voice cut in. Weasel.

And he did not sound amused.

"A while ago she came over to see them and my grandmother."

"Doesn't she go over to your house all the time anyway?"

Sakura glanced at Madara. This statement didn't seem to perturb him, unlike Punch's remark, whose identity she had figured out a while ago, along with C0. His speech impediment was hard not to recognize.

"Weasel…" Sakura muttered. "Is that…?"

'What?"

"Nothing."

"Shouldn't we be playing music now? The debate was over quite a while ago." Change said impatiently.

"The whole reason we weren't was because we don't have any new stuff, yeah. Hey, any of you guys listening have any requests?"

"Hand me your phone." Madara said tightly.

Curious, Sakura complied, handing him her black phone with it's Gin Ichimaru charm. He flipped it open and quickly dialed a number one handedly.

Sakura could hear it ringing, and then…

"Isn't that Sakura-chan's number?" Weasel asked.

"How do you know what Sakura's number is?"

"Akatsuki radio, you're on the air."

"Tobi would like to request a song, please!"

"This time it was Sakura who turned to Madara in disbelief.

""Madara…?"

He grinned and pressed his finger to his lips, his eyes still glued to the road.

"_Tobi_, what the hell, yeah?"

"Tobi wants a song, senpai."

"What? Waka-Laka?"

"Tobi wants 'What Is Love' by Haddaway for his Sakura-chan."

"_His_ Sakura-chan?"

"Yep! Say hi, Sakura-chan!" Madara thrust the phone at Sakura. Sakura put the phone to her ear. "Umm..hi?" she said weakly. She was going to punch his lights out when they got to the house.

"Sakura, why are you with Tobi?"

This was very weird. "I don't think that's any of your business, Sas-Punch-san."

Madara made a gimmie motion and Sakura handed him the phone. "What about Tobi's song…?"

"Hell no-" "Here it is." Change interrupted. 'What Is Love' by Haddaway."

The song began playing and the jockey's voices disappeared. _"What is love…baby don't hurt me…"_

This song was important to Sakura and Madara. They had watched the movie 'Night at the Roxbury' together once when Madara had broken his leg a while ago. Sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulder and woke up to the song and Madara's hand on her waist. After they enjoyed the humorous moment she pounded him into the ground, but then it was decided it was to be their theme song.

Even if he was figuratively marking his territory, Sakura still appreciated the gesture.

Madara handed her phone back triumphantly, a smirk on his face.

"I don't know whether to hurt you or to hug you."

"Hugging is fine, but after we get home."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't believe you are Tobi. I had a crush on him. "

"When?"

"Now."

"Are you serious? I've asked you on a date a thousand times."

"I had a crush on Tobi, not Madara." Sakura pointed out. "If Tobi asked me on a date, I probably would have dissolved into a fan girlish mush. I always thought he was cute."

"Great. My only competition is myself." Madara rolled his eyes.

Sakura leaned over and kissed the side of his lips. "You're cute too, Madara."

It was a really good thing that they were at a red light, and a very, very good thing that Madara had the self restraint of a saint. No, of a god. (A very perverted god.) Still, the car jerked a little.

"Gods, Sakura, don't do that while I'm driving. Not that I'm complaining, but I really don't want to wreck."

He had felt a spark or leap in his stomach, the same spark he felt when ever he touched her or she smiled at him times a million and one. Or the time he had offered her a ride on his motorcycle when she was sixteen, and she had wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face between his shoulder blades when he turned corners. And the time she had fallen asleep on him during The Night At the Roxbury, when she was taking care of him after he broke his leg. She had felt it was her duty since he had tripped on her school bag. He had not been inclined to argue. While she was sleeping he had stroked her pink hair and smelled the scent of her shampoo, snaking his arm around her waist so she would be as close to him as possible. It wasn't often he had her all to himself, what with Sasuke and Itachi mooning after her as well.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"You are eighteen now."

Shit. Her throat tightened. "Yeah?"

"We have known each other for a while." The ca slowed as the do the mansion's gate.

"Since I was fourteen." She agreed.

"I have always treated you well."

"Definitely."

"But you still say no. You never really gave me a chance."

"You haven't asked."

"What?"

"You haven't asked at all today. Sasuke even told me to bring pepper spray because he expected you to proposition me at the door."

"Did you?"

"No."

"You trust me."

"Yeah."

"……"

They drove up the driveway in silence, Madara glancing at Sakura occasionally while she bobbed her head along to the song, humming merrily. It made him feel squishy inside to have made her happy, and besides, he loved this song.

They finally got to the top of the driveway and Madara slid the keys out of the ignition. Sakura fumbled with her seatbelt as he gracefully exited the vehicle and went around the car, opening the passenger door.

Sakura finally got the seatbelt off and, leaning on the car door, jumped out. Madara watched her intently as she did this, eyes gleaming with something unrecognizable. He closed the car door and turned to her.

"Sakura."

She faced him and looked at him questioningly.

"This is partly the reason why I offered to pick you up." He paused and shuffled around in his jacket pockets, pulling out a white envelope. Her name was printed on it in ballpoint pen, Madara's hand writing smooth and flowing. He held it out to her gravely.

She carefully took it from him and opened the unsealed envelope. A card.

She flipped it open and a few pieces of paper almost flew out. She looked at them, the colored paper with Goofy on them. The first ones she'd ever gotten without Pluto. Two of those.

Two plane tickets as well.

"These are for the Disneyland in America."

He nodded.

"And these are plane tickets to Anaheim, California."

Another nod.

"There are two of them. "

"Again, he nodded. "You can take anyone you want. Ino, Sasuke, Naruto… Sasori." He smiled slightly, but it was forced. Sakura was quickly becoming uncomfortable with this strange serious Madara.

She tried to use her tongue once, twice. "Would you go with me? I understand if you have work or something…"

His entire demeanor changed dramatically, a huge smile blossoming across his face. Slightly maniac, filled with the same thing she had seen in his eyes before.

"Do you even have to ask?" He jumped towards her and hugged her tightly. Why…

Realization dawned on her. Madara… the looks… the tickets, the never really asking but heavily implying way he had spoken to her today.

"Hey, Madara?"

"Hmm?" He was still hugging her tightly, almost desperately.

"Would you be my date for the party?"

He just hugged her tighter. "Don't tease, Sakura."

"I'm not teasing." Or breathing, for that matter. But she wasn't about to complain. Madara was warm and smelled nice, and to tell the truth she always liked his touch. But that didn't give his a right to molest her whenever he pleased.

"You're serious?" He moved back from her, looking at her hopefully, like he couldn't believe.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

He inched his way closer to her-he was already a hair away from her face- probably headed for her cheek.

But at the last minute she turned her face.

It was soft, gentle and hesitant.

At first.

Deeper and deeper, until Sakura was lying on the grass and Madara was straddling her, his hair obscuring her and his face, and she didn't even remember how she got there. His tongue forced itself between her lips, the first time she had ever been kissed that way. Running over the roof of Sakura's mouth, twining itself with hers.

It was longing combined with something else, the thing in Madara's maniac smile and eyes.

What was it?

Sakura couldn't put her finger on it. It had been there a while, probably, but she had been too convinced by his old pervert front to see it.

Perhaps…

"Wha-SAKURA-CHAN! I'll save you from Sasuke's pervert uncle!"

"NARUTO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Actually, if I'm on Fan fiction dot net, why do I need a disclaimer? I doubt Kishimoto's a MadaSaku fan boy.

"_Seriously_?"

"What?"

"He's seven years older than you, Sakura!"

"I know."

"He's a hot piece of ass, Naruto."

'Don't talk about him that way!"

"Aww, Forehead's blushing."

"Shut up, Pig!"

"I still can't believe you let that old pervert kiss you!"

"He's _not_ old, Naruto."

"He _kissed_ you?"

"I've heard that older men often develop erectile dysfunction. Is that true?"

"**SAI!"**

"Uhhh…"

"You didn't have to hit him so hard, forehead."

……**..**

"But, you know, Sasori's going to be pissed. Did you see him during the party?"

"With Madara attached to my leg like a leech? The only place I was the entire night was in his lap."

"Real-really?"

"No, but practically."

"Henh, you should have been there in English! Kakashi –sensei was glaring at her the whole time. I thought he was going to kill her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he assassinated you after school. You know he looks at you, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke like his own kids after that incident in sixth grade."

"When they got lost in that art museum?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell the story, Ino-san."

"Fine….it's a juicy story though."

. "I don't really care if Kakashi-sensei doesn't like it. I don't need anyone's approval."

"You know, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't want you going out with anyone but Naruto, Sai, or Sasuke. And you said before that Sasuke's mom wants you to marry Sasuke or Itachi. If you wanted to please everyone, you would have to date Sasuke-kun. Just saying. Personally, I'm glad you finally got someone. After mooning after Zetsu-san for two years and going out with Neji for one, then not dating for months…"

"I dated Sasuke for a couple of weeks. And I wasn't _mooning_ after Zetsu-san."

"Suuuuure. And you know how that worked out."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Just a question. Why this sudden interest in Madara oji-san?"

"Hey-he didn't seduce me, if that's what your thinking, Sasuke-kun. Everything just added up, if that makes any sense.

"No."

"Well, we were listening to Akatsuki radio, and C0-"

"You me-mean Deidara-san?"

"Yeah, just call him by his name, forehead girl. Everyone knows."

"Deidara-kun and Sasori-kun were arguing."

"I heard that argument. Sasori commented on how you liked his puppets."

. "Yeah, then they asked for requests, and Madara, who is actually Tobi…"

"_Madara_ is Tobi?"

"Say it, don't spray it, dickless."

"Anyway, Madara called in to request a song. You know how we would fall asleep on you guy's couch all the time after watching a movie when he broke his leg?"

"Hn."

"Well, we decided 'What Is Love' was our song, because we both loved that part in the Night at the Roxbury movie. He asked them to play that song, and he smiled at me…"

"He smiled at you?"

"It was like th-that with me and Shino-kun, too, Sakura-san."

Just a smile.

CHAPTER II:

Sakura trudged though the hallway, going fast enough so that she wasn't pushed along by the crowd, but slow enough so she wouldn't have to go home to her empty house soon. It was Friday, five days after her birthday, and for once she had nothing to do. Sasuke had 'work' to do, Naruto was going over to Kiba's, Shino and Hinata were doing couple stuff, and her grandmother, Tsunade, was probably at work at town hall. Deidara… well, Sasori was probably lurking around his house. She had taken pains to avoid him yesterday and didn't want to have a big confrontation soon. At least she didn't have homework. She could sit on her couch and watch medical dramas and anime and eat Cheetos. Or…well, actually…the hell with it. Sasori wasn't the confrontational type anyway. He would probably just poison Madara and be done with it.

She turned back and started pushing her way backwards, which was like going up a mushy and warm waterfall, heading to her locker where she kept anything and everything. Deidara had lent her a couple of volumes of Yotsuba&! a while ago and she needed to return them. With luck, Sasori wouldn't be over. She finally got to her locker as the cloud of people dispersed, twisted in the combination quickly, grabbed her CD case and the three manga volumes. The CD case had been a present from her friends. A ton of CDs made by each of them, from Hinata to Zetsu, from Ino's Foo Fighters and Sasuke's thrash to Sasori's classic and techno. The cover had a picture of Sakura and Itachi's friends, Pein, Madara, Konan, etc… at the Uchiha pool, and the back had her English classes yearbook photo, which was all of her friends that were the same age, Kakashi-sensei and his sub, Yamato, who was now her science teacher. They had somehow put the photo on the cloth at Office Max or something, and Sakura loved it. She had gone to bed last night listening to Sasori and Gaara's CDs, which were filled with soothing classical music. Well, mostly. Sakura had jumped fifteen feet when Mindless Self Indulgence blared from the stereo.

She closed the locker and swirled the lock around, stuffed the items in her backpack, and began running though the now empty hallway, waving to the swim team coach, Momochi-sensei (Who didn't give a damn about Kisame strangling Suigetsu two years ago over a soccer game, much less Sakura running though the hall) and Haku, who looked like he wanted to follow her. Was Momochi-sensei abusing him again? Past Karin, who was rummaging though Sasuke's locker, and finally the doors. She barged though and breathed. The scent of paper and many people bunched up together was gone, replaced with the smell of rain. Sakura smiled…until she noticed the rain hammering the sidewalk a few meters away from where she was standing safely under the shade. Sakura looked out at the small parking lot, where Sai and Naruto were still standing around, waiting for someone, probably Kiba's insane mother. Kiba was nowhere to be seen. They were soaking wet, but didn't seem to care. She saw Naruto jump when a blot of thunder cracked. It would have been pretty from behind a window.

_I better get to Deidara's house quick. _

She went around the campus, following the sidewalk to Ichiraku Street. On the side of the road was an ice cream truck, water dripping off the side like a waterfall. Sakura headed towards it, grabbing a five out of her pocket on the way. The brightly colored menu painted on the side, with it's assortment of stink bombs, ice cream sandwiches, and dreamsicles called to her. There was no line-the elementary school and middle school kids weren't out yet, and wouldn't be for two hours. The high schoolers who usually mobbed it were probably at home away from the rain.

"Hey, Kisame!"

The college student looked up at the sound of his name from the Icha Icha Tactics he had been reading, raising an eyebrow. Sakura inwardly giggled. Kisame looked cute in his white pants and shirt. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"What, pinky? You shouldn't be outside in this weather, you know."

She handed him her five. "Could you give me a chipwich?"

"Yeah. You going over to Deidara's?"

"Yup. It's closer than my house."

He turned his back to her, opening the huge fridge in the back of the truck. A breath of cool freezer air hit her face.

He turned around with a white package in his huge hand, and her change in another. Closing the door with his foot, he handed her the ice cream and change. "Here you go. Get out of the rain."

Sakura smiled. "Alright. Bye Kisame!"

"Bye." He gave her a shark toothed grin.

Sakura laughed and headed left, towards Deidara's place.

His house was closer than Sakura's was to the school, which wasn't saying much. The artist bunked with Sasori in a two story house on Tea Leaf Street. The garden was covered in scorch marks and chunks of hardened clay birdies and spiders, looking like a WWII recreation. Besides the puppets in the attic, you could barely tell Sasori lived there unless you looked in his room. He had just moved in, leaving his childhood home and Granny Chiyo behind.

Only a block away from Kisame's truck, Sakura shivered. The rain and cold was settling into her bones. The rain was unexpected. She was wearing a white t-shirt and plain jeans, more shine than rain wear. Her hoodie was in her gym locker and her rubbers/slicker in an old closet at Grandma Tsunade's house, or maybe Naruto's, from the time they went camping together in his backyard. It didn't rain, but it had rained the day before, and Sakura was a girl scout at heart. His dad had made smores on the stove because his mom wouldn't let them start a fire in the backyard, and burned them. Kakashi-sensei, before he was her sensei, had come over too and made edible ones. Kakashi-sensei's smores were the best thing since ramen and orange, as far as Naruto was concerned, and Sakura agreed.

Her face was numb from the rain hammering into it, and Dei's house was still pretty far. Maybe she better find somewhere else to go and warm up. Lee's house was a little ways back, but she really didn't know him very well and he was creepy.

Sakura heard a car's engine and glanced back instinctively. The rain made everything blurry, and she noted it was red, but not very interesting besides. She walked on, but became conscious of the car slowing down beside her. Was it one of those pervs Naruto and Sasuke were always warning her about? The ones who whisked pink haired girls away to become their onigiri making slave?

She started walking faster.

The car stopped, and a door opened. Sakura tried her hardest no to look back, or to start running. She could beat almost anyone in a fight, but she didn't want to be taken by surprise. She listened for footsteps and heard none. She stopped.

And felt breath on her neck.

She jerked forward and stumbled, but a strong arm held her up. "Let me go!" Sakura reached up and pulled the man's arm off of her, twisting it sharply. He (she supposed it was a he, judging by his smell and arm size) let go, surprised. She twirled around and got ready to hit or run, and…

Oh, Madara.

Oops.

Well, this was a twist.

"Oh…sorry…"

He looked up at her with a pained expression, his hair falling into his eyes. "You're very abusive, you know."

"It's your fault. You don't sneak up on people like that. Let me see."

He held his arm out to her reluctantly. She examined it closely, and satisfied, kissed is cheek.

"No breaks, but it will ache for a while."

"Thanks, Dr. Sakura." He smirked. "Do I get a lolipop?"

"No." She smiled. "Ice cream?" She held up the chipwich in her hands, still frozen.

He rolled his eyes. "You stopped for ice cream in the rain?"

"Yep. Kisame's around the corner. Not literally." She added, as he turned his head.

"Why didn't you ask him to drive you home?"

"I'm going to Dei-kun's."

He snorted. "You have a while to go, and you're soaking wet. Let me drive you home."

"I don't want to go home."

He shrugged. "Then we'll go over to my place. Whatever."

Sakura considered. She had never been to Madara's house. When he had banged himself up he stayed at the Uchiha's main house, and his live in brother, Izuna, had stayed with them as well. Izuna was blind and was alot like Sasuke, without the angst.

"Okay. I haven't seen Izuna in a while."

He smiled happily. Sakura almost reconsidered. Why did her coming over to his house make him happy? It was probably like Naruto's room was, with a sea of dirty underwear and dirtier magazines stashed under the mattress Well, maybe not underwear. Madara wore boxers, or did most of the time. And no, you don't want to know how she knew that….. Well, actually, it wasn't that terrible. She had to help him change his clothes regularly last summer, because of his broken limb. Izuna couldn't do it, because he was blind, Sasuke disappeared suddenly when the phrase 'Sasuke, help your uncle out of his pants' was said. Sakura tried it once, a few months ago, and out of habit he had vanished from the lunch table so Ino and Sakura could freely gush about Neji's kissing skills and Itachi's abs.

Anyway, she was not going to be his cleaning lady.

She glanced down at him. He was wearing a black business suit. It looked good on him, she admited.

_**What's wrong with you?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**He's your boyfriend now. You can gush over how good he looks in a suit as much as you want. Hell, you can gush about how good he looks **_**out**_** of it. **_

Sakura blushed at this comment, her pale face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"What?"

Sakura began pushing him towards the car. "Idiot, you're going to ruin that suit. Get in the car."

He dutifully opened the car door and got in, sitting on a towel already placed on the driver's seat. Sakura went around and paused. She didn't want to get his lovely car wet, but... oh.

She began to shrug out of her jeans, not noticing Madara's shocked and then slightly disappointed expression as he caught sight of the shorts underneath. Then the shirt was removed, revealing a white undershirt. She straightened them out and pulled them to her waist quickly, as not to give Madara an eyeful.

She opened the door slightly to keep the rain out, threw her backpack on the ground, and settled into the leather seat with her wet clothes on her lap. Sakura closed the door and put her seat belt on while Madara gaped at her.

"What?"

He shook his head and the car started moving.

Silence for a while, the radio playing some R and B song by Lady Lala or whatever. Sakura didn't like it much.

"Can I put a CD in?"

"Go ahead."

Sakura rummaged in her pack, found her CD case and put in the CD she had been listening to earlier this morning. It was silver with 'Deidara' written in orange ink around the hole in the middle.

The intro of the first song played immediately, making Madara jump.

"Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday."

"She says she's in church but she doesn't go-"

Sakura pressed the skip button.

"I liked that song."

"I bet you did."

Madara reached over and pressed the back button.

"Scotty doesn't-

Sakura pressed the button again.

Madara tugged on the edge of her shorts with his free hand. "Stop that."

"I want to listen to something else."

"It's my car."

"So?"

He pulled on her shorts again and Sakura raised her hand threateningly. "Stop that."

He retracted his hand quickly. "Pleeease?"

"No." She flipped though the songs to the next to last one…which was…an Avenue Q song.

Sakura sighed and pressed the back button.

"……………………….."

"I'm thirsty." Madara said suddenly.

"Go to Sonic then."

"To what?"

Sakura eyed him incredulously. "You have never been to Sonic?"

"To what?"

She sighed dramatically. Rich bastards.

"Turn left on Green Hill Street."

Madara obeyed.

"Then right again after you pass KFC."

"What?"

"Gaaah!"

So on and so on til they reached the drive in.

Madara carefully and slowly drove the car into the parking place, taking care not to run over the menu or the innocent employees whizzing around on roller skates, despite the rain. He watched, fascinated, a teenager with a purple mohawk and studs set into his face zoom around with a ice cream cone in one hand and a banana split in the other.

"Now what?" He asked Sakura.

"I'll do it." Sakura took off her seat belt, but Madara put a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to do it." He said stubbornly.

She sighed and sat down. In the process, Madara glimpsed words on the edge of her shorts, written in marker.

"What's that say?"

"What?"

He pointed at her shorts. "On the white rectangle."

"Oh." She flattened it out for him to examine. It said 'Sakura' in red letters and under in, in black, 'Itachi'.

"Why is Itachi's name on your shorts?"

She shrugged. "When he became a senior and didn't take gym anymore I asked for his gym clothes. I thought it was stupid to pay twenty dollars for a shirt and pair of shorts I would only wear once a day."

He frowned. "You could just have asked him for twenty dollars."

She shrugged. "He already bought the clothes. And weren't we doing something?"

He frowned harder but nodded. "How do you order?"

"Push the red button."

"On the menu?"

"Yeah."

He gingerly pushed in the red circle, seemingly afraid of an electric shock or a trap door opening.

"Hello, welcome to Sonic. How may I help you?" A garbled, carebear perky voice said.

He glanced at Sakura and spoke confidently. "I would like two cokes and a-"!" Dr. Pepper please."

"A route 64 comes with a free order of fries."

He glanced at Sakura, who shook her head. "Medium."

"Medium, please."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes."_

"Ok…"

The woman said some numbers, Madara watched Sakura play with her hair, and they waited.

Sakura took out Deidara's CD and put in the one Hinata had made for her.

Madara waited.

Sakura moved her hips along to Caramelldansen.

Madara liked waiting.

Finally, a girl with dreadlocks and orange beads zoomed up to them with a tray.

Smiling perkily, she handed Madara his drinks in a cardboard container and his receipt, took his money and zoomed off, her long hair splashing water into his face. He hurriedly closed the window and slooowly and carefully backed out of the parking space, into the street and zoomed off towards his place.

Sakura fought the urge to smile.

Finally the duo arrived at Madara's house, and we use the term house loosely. A house, by Sakura's standards, was a 1 to 4 room living space, with a kitchen and a bathroom or two. This was like Deidara blew up a couple of houses and Naruto had krazy-glued the remains together, slapped on some paint, dug a small ocean in the backyard, and as an after thought dumped a green house on the front lawn. The pool was gated, so Izuna wouldn't fall in, Sakura supposed, and she could tell that the manicured lawn was done by Zetsu-it had that sense of being wild without being ugly, like a jungle without the disorganization and aardvarks. It was nice, all in all, only slightly smaller than the main house, as everyone called it. But Sakura would never be used to mansions, no matter how many times she studied with Hinata or ate dinner at Sasuke's. She thought mansions, unless you had fifty kids and twice as many cats, were wastes of space. Beautiful, but useless, like flower arrangements and dresses. Bleh.

After he changed out of his suit, stuck her clothes in the washer, and her chipwich in the freezer, Madara led her through the evil lair/house, not exactly showing off but looking for approval. She constantly reassured him that, yes, it was a beautiful house, but…

"Honestly, I don't you should have such a large house unless you plan on having a lot of kids." She said, as they reclined on a couch in one of the many living rooms, sipping her Dr. Pepper slowly.

"Who says I don't'?

Sakura blushed. "Ohh…"

"Do you want kids, Sakura?' He asks, holding in a hopeful look.

"Yeah, course. I mean, not until I finish med school and at least three years of actually working…"

"But what if you didn't need to work?" Hint hint.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I would anyway. I like helping people, and being a doctor just calls to me. Actually, you know, you helped me realize that."

He nods. Last summer's little adventure. "We weren't exactly friends before that, but I think that that summer helped both of us."

"How?" She asks, surprised. It helped her realize her dream, but…

"

"You dated Sasuke for a bit in July. I realized then, that…I liked you being my nurse, not just because…

_(I'm a huge perv who's been physically attracted to you since you were barely a teenager)_

I realized that…"

Madara blushed.

Uchiha Madara _blushed._

_Woow…_

It must have been something either utterly embarrassing or juicy, seeing as how he can give a detailed summary of Icha Icha Paradise's plot to a fifteen year-old girl without flinching.

"What?"

"I…."

"Hi, Sakura-chan, Madara onii-san." A voice called. Sakura turned her head. Izuna was standing in the doorway, his white cane with it's red tip snaking across the floor.

"Hi, Izuna-san." They said in unison.

He went around the couch with a practiced ease. Sliding his hand across Sakura's legs-"Sorry, Sakura-chan."- and across the empty space beside her. He sat down, crossing his legs.

"Izuna, we got you a coke. You want it now?"

Izuna nodded, and Madara handed him the soda, (He had absentmindedly carried it around when showing Sakura the house.)

"How are you, Sakura-chan?"

"Good, Izuna-san."

"He smiled at her slightly. "We've known each other for a long time, Sakura-chan. And, as your future brother in law-

"Wait, what?"

"As your boyfriend's brother, I think you could drop the –san."

'Okay…Izuna-kun, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Izuna closed his eyes, hiding the empty pits in his face. Izuna didn't have a problem with his eyes, he had no eyes. He refused to wear sun glasses or a glass eye, proud of his missing organs. A long time ago, when Madara and Izuna were kids, Izuna was very sickly. Madara was strong, but he was going blind. Izuna, then fifteen, decided he thought he was going to die anyway, and gave Madara his eyes. Izuna's eyes were the one's who looked at her this moment; their black depths filled with amusement and…affection? Izuna and Madara we very close, it was understandable. Heck, just being in the room with Izuna had made that soft look get on his face. Sakura had always wanted a brother or sister. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai had filled that hole a long time ago. . But…no one had ever looked at her with warmth like that before besides in a brotherly way, as far as she knew. (Rock Lee didn't count.) Asking Madara out and declaring him to be her boyfriend at the party were spur of the moment decisions. Like Idate, who had pursued her since middle school, Madara would probably celebrate for a while, grow tired of her, and dump her. He was sweet and kind, and undeniably good looking. After all, Nothing lasts, art is a bang, etc.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party." He said suddenly.

"It's all right, Izuna-kun." She smiled at him. Izuna felt around on the couch and grabbed her hand from her lap and squeezed it. Izuna was very touchy-feely. Literally.

"I wanted to, but I didn't feel like moving around…and being around all that noise."

"You don't need to explain yourself. I know you had a good reason."

Madara was watching them strangely. It wasn't jealousy, but…

He squeezed again. "I feel bad though."

"Don't."

He shook his head and idly played with her pinky finger. "What happened to your clothes?"

"They're in the washer."

"The rain?"

"Yeah."

"You could borrow some of mine." He offered. "I would be closer to your size than Madara would be."

She smiled gratefully at him. Madara kept staring at her legs and licking his lips, and Sakura was getting nervous. "Thank you."

He trailed a hand up her arm and Sakura fidgeted. Izuna stopped.

"Sorry." He retracted the hand.

"It's all right." She assured him. "I'm just not used to people touching me, unless it 's Naruto or Madara."

"Your parents aren't the hugging type?"

She shrugged. He could feel it because he had placed his hand on her arm again. "My parents aren't around much…I've forgotten what they even look like, really."

Izuna nodded sympathetically. "Our parents weren't either."

"They didn't really care about Fugaku, Izuna and I, as long as we got straight A's and come home before eleven. They weren't away all the time, like yours, just distant."

Sakura had never heard Madara talk like that before. The words made her mouth feel bitter.

He continues. "Izuna and I were close, but Fugaku followed our father and mother's way and isolated himself. If it wasn't for Mikoto, he wouldn't be a very pleasant man."

" I believe you." Sakura frowned slightly.

Madara winced. He didn't like that. "Are you guys' hungry?" He asked quickly.

Izuna considered. "Yes, slightly."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since eleven, and it's like, five now."

Madara glanced at his shiny, probably expensive watch. "Yeah, it's four forty. What should we have?" He glanced at Sakura. "How about I make something while you get Sakura some clothes?"

"Sure." Izuna stood up. "Come on, Sakura."

She obediently followed the blind man out of the living room towards the front of the house. They went past several doors, the soft carpet muffling their feet. It was a dark blue color, which matched the light blue wall with it's white trim. They trekked though a short hallway off another sitting room and Izuna opened a door to the left, revealing a medium sized bedroom. A bed with a black and white quilt was pushed against the far wall, with a few book cases and a chest of drawers on the opposite wall near the door. Izuna immediately headed towards this area, his cane forgotten in his hand.

After pulling one open, Izuna shuffled though his drawers, looking for a warm enough shirt that wasn't too large. Sakura let him 'check' what size she was (he knew he was abusing his 'I'm blind' privileges, but even if he liked it, it was for a good cause.) which was about... five times smaller than even he was. He shut the drawer with a bang and stood up from his kneeling position.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"No. Let's see if Madara has anything."

He exited the room and headed purposely towards the next door on the right. He opened it, revealing a room with a large bed and a rug with a maze like design on it. Madara's room. It smelled like him. Izuna used his cane this time, dodging the occasional shirt and book on the ground like a pro. This time he opened a door that led to a large closet like her father's mother used for her spare purses and hats. Sakura held in a laugh at the picture of him in a flowered sundress and a large hat, handing out butterscotch hard candies from his clutch bag.

"Aha." Izuna mumbled. He turned to her with a pleased expression, holding a plain black sweater. "He got it for his birthday from Mikoto a long time ago, I think." He scratched the back of his head. "It will be baggy on you, but…"

"Doesn't matter, Izuna-kun." He shrugged and handed her the sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. "I'll be outside when you're done."

He flicked the light on and left, closing the door behind him.

Sakura sighed and raised the sweater to her face. A earthy, tangy smell.. Maybe he spilled his Panda Express.

She slipped her under shirt off and pulled on the sweater, dropping the white sleeveless to the ground. Then the sweatpants. She shook out her shorts and undershirt and departed the closet.

"Are they okay?" Izuna asked immediately. He was sitting on Madara's bed, twirling his cane.

"Yeah. Not too bad, but we're not going anywhere, right?"

"Nope. I think Madara should have finished boiling the ramen by now." He said wryly.

"How do you know he made ramen?"

"He can't cook." He headed out the door, Sakura following. They turned right, and they were in the kitchen. Magic.

"Ramen's almost ready." Madara announced as soon as they turned the corner. Sakura's stomach grumbled as the scent of chicken ramen hit her nose. It reminded her of Naruto.

"Baked chicken or just chicken?"

"Just chicken." He said cheerfully. "Wait-isn't that my shirt?"

"Yes. None of my clothes fit Sakura. They would swamp her."

"Yeah ,I think Mikoto got me that two times too small sweater for my fifteenth birthday. I have no idea what she was thinking-I started going to the gym when I was twelve, I was at least a foot taller than Fugaku even then."

Izuna nodded. "Fugaku was always small and lean, though. Like Itachi."

"Like a rat." Madara muttered, running his fingers though his hair. "I think the ramen is finished." He puttered over to the cabinet, grabbing three bowls with one hand, opening a drawer with the other and took a handful of chopsticks, which he threw in the stacked bowls and sat on the counter. Sakura hesitantly went over to the boiling pot and stirred, sniffed, then grabbed the pot and went over to the sink. Madara suddenly appeared with a strainer in his hand, which she accepted with a smile and dumped the contents of the pot in.

Mmm. Ramen. Steam wafted up, filling her nose with the beautiful smell, euphoric. She glanced back at Madara, who was watching her oddly again. "Sorry…" She blushed. "I thought I should help..."

Madara reached around her and she stepped back, bumping into his chest. Instead of taking the strainer he wrapped his arms around her. They were thick with muscle, but no too thick, she mused. Like Kakashi's arms. He buried his face in her hair for a moment and stepped away.

"What was that about?"

"What?" Izuna asked.

Madara just smiled, strangely silent.

_He's been acting weird ever since we got here…_

Sakura shrugged and lifted the slightly heavy strainer, quickly moving towards the other counter top. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dished the ramen out equally, being careful not to spill anything on the Uchiha's clean counter. Sticking the pair of chopsticks in the bowl she claimed as hers, she took one of the other bowls and set it on the table. Madara followed her with the last one, his chopsticks between his teeth.

"Izuna, yours is on the right." Madara mumbled, setting his meal down to the right of Sakura. Izuna carefully slid into the chair at the exactly same time as his brother, and raised his chopsticks to his lips almost immediately.

They ate cheerily, Izuna talking about his day at the university he was going to, Madara about his day at work. Sakura mentioned Sai and Naruto's comments on their relationship and Izuna snorted noodles. Madara made a perverted comment, and Sakura punched him.

They finished and lazed around on the couch for a bit, talking and watching TV, which Madara was totally uninformed about. Sakura made a mental note to educate him on Yu-gi-oh, Vampire Knight, and magical girls at a later date. It got very late. Or, actually, early. It was twelve when Sakura finally noticed the time.

"Shoot!" She cursed. "I need to get home!" She quickly stood up."Itotallyforgotbecauseofthepartylastweek!"

'What?" Madara asked.

"I have to go some where tomorrow at like, five, I'd packed and everything-"

"Where?"

"Sakura-con-"

"Sakura-con?"

"Isn't that for anime and video game fans?"" Izuna asked.

"Yeah! Me and some friends were going to cosplay together. We've already taken time off from school and everything. It's been planned since January."

"You wouldn't do that for me." Madara sounded hurt.

"I wanted to stay in California for at least two weeks. We'll be back by Friday, so we won't have too much work to do… And besides, do you want me to spend time with you or worry about homework?" She asked, hands on hips.

"That doesn't mean we have to wait til summer." He grumbled.

"Who are you going with?" Izuna cut in, used to his brother's whines, Sakura guessed.

"Sasori and Dei-kun."

"What? For some reason I thought you just said Sasori and Deidara." Madara said, chuckling.

"I did." The laughter stopped.

"Tell me you just said Naruto and Sai."

"Nooo…I said Deidara and-"

"_Don't say the name!" _ Madara hissed, covering her mouth and looking around anxiously.

Sakura licked his hand. Madara removed his hand and licked it.

"Ew.." Sakura dodged behind Izuna. "Gross!"

"What?" Izuna asked.

"Nothing. Madara, could you drive me home? I don't know how to walk from here…"

He shook his head. "It's still raining, and the road is pretty slick."

"Damn…" Sakura muttered. Madara, who had successfully gotten around her Izuna shield, swatted the back of her head. "Don't say that. And I'll just drive you over tomorrow early to pick up your stuff. Actually…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

Sakura was suspicious. "What?"

"Why don't I go with you?"

"Uhh, because, A. You have no cosplay. B, you have no tickets. And C, no."

"You don't need a costume, do you? And, Sakura, honey, I'm rich. And why not?"

"Because I said so."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. Izuna just laughed.

"Seriously, Madara, if you go…"

"Why?'

"You don't even like anime!"

"I watched Higurashi: When They Cry with Itachi when he was your age."

"Did you like it?"

"No. I got bored."

Sakura stared at him incredulously.

And stared.

And stared.

"The hell?"

He wacked her head again. "Ladies' don't swear."

"So?"

……

"How about we talk about this in the morning?" Izuna asked hesitantly.

"Good idea." Madara said quickly. "Let's sleep on it."

"Nothing to sleep on." Sakura grumbled.

Madara smiled at her. "Of course there is. My mattress."

"Hell no."

This time, Madara got smacked.

_**A/N: **_

What should the group cosplay as? I was thinking Leon/Deidara, Ashley/Sakura, and..uhh…Sasori can be the Merchant from Resident Evil 4. Or Sakura/Eileen, Deidara/Walter, and Sasori/Henry from Silent Hill: The Room. Or a Blood+ or Vampire Knight group. I dunno. Help?

Anyway, yeah, Sasuke will be in the next chapter, and Itachi. ^-^ And the evil alter-ego.

A huge thank you to all my reviewers:

konohas white fang. Viv, BrittMarie, Yola, SasoLOVE111, and my first reviewer, Phantom Menace. I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I'm not filthy rich, so yeah. Can't possibly own Naruto.

* * *

Suggested listening: _Night at the Roxbury_ soundtrack, or Your Not Here-Akira Yamaoka. Nothing to do with it, but I was listening to a Silent Hill soundtrack while writing it.

* * *

There was something warm and fuzzy in her bed. Something very large and familiarly shaped. So either her cat was going on a diet or…

Wait. Sasuke ran her cat over a month ago.

She opened her eyes. Red cloth was pressed to her face, and she drew back from the warmth…

Oh god.

In her embarrassment she almost jerked back, but she restrained herself.

Barely.

That fuzzy and warm thing was not a fat cat, that's for sure. It was purring like a cat, even in his sleep, but no, t'was not a cat!

Madara Uchiha…

She groaned, remembering him convincing her he wouldn't do any what her mother would call 'hanky panky' during the night. Well, he didn't. She was probably the one who had moved closer -Naruto and his dad had remarked on it during their many camping trips.

She could move, but she rather not because he would wake up and she would never live to see the dawn. The best course of action would be to go back to sleep.

She moved her arm from around his waist and looked at her watch. It was three-o-one, and they had to get up in two hours, thanks to her forgetfulness. Madara probably had to get up much early then that during the work week and probably treasured his weekend mornings. Feeling slightly guilty, she settled back into his arms.

Her thoughts circled around in her head, the buzz of going to her first con in less than a day making it hard to shut down her thoughts. Sakura couldn't believe she had forgotten. Sure, she had been studying for her midterms in January, and preparing for the party in March, but she had worked on her costume all of February and the end of January, with the help of Kakuzu and Sasori, before everything got all weird between them (Well, her) and Sasori asked her out and practically declared his love to her on the radio. Akatsuki wasn't just a Konoha thing anymore. It had expanded to Suna and Kumo in the last few years, and was going to start playing in Ame next month. That was why Deidara and Sasori had gotten her in Sakura-con for free: They were doing signings and question and answer stuff. But that meant a lot of listeners, and well…now everyone knew she was going out with Tobi, and Ino and her big mouth told everyone and their mom she was going out with Madara Uchiha, the CEO of some huge company, and…..

Well, let's just take a quick look at her (rather neglected) MySpace:

U whore! Ur cheting on Toby wth som old man!

Or:

You don't deserve Madara Uchiha! Cheating on him with some low life jockey!

Etc…She had no idea how they had found her. There could be fifteen million Sakura Harunos in this world. And she was surprised that Madara was so well known. After googling him she found out he has his own Wikipedia page, plenty of magazine cover pictures on Google images, a few fan girls (and boys.) on DeviantART (A very strange painting of him eating cheese crackers.) and Quizilla, ( How well do YOU know Madara Uchiha?!) and…well, yeah. It was scary. Plus an article on Naruto's website about "Teme's creepy pervy uncle who hits on my Sakura-chan!" plus a picture of him with her Mickey Mouse hat on, flashing a peace sign to the camera.

(She wacked him for that in tenth grade. Why hasn't he taken that down yet?!)

To sum it all up: dating him was dangerous. Very, _very_ dangerous.

She sighed and pressed the side of her head against his chest, her eyelids heavy.

* * *

Light.

Sakura opened her eyes dazedly. Someone was stroking her hair. She moaned and buried her head into Madara's shirt again. He chuckled, making his chest vibrate. She peered up at him in irritation. His face was clean shaven, hair wet. His eyes, which always had bags under them, were especially baggy today, but he looked as pleased as a cat with cream.

She shrugged away from, sat up and stretched. He smirked up at her.

"Good morning."

She flopped back down and yawned into the white sheets. "Morning." She mumbled. "When'd you take a shower?"

"Just got out. Your clothes are on the end of the bed, and there's probably a bit of hot water left. Izuna is cooking bacon."

"Eh. Thank you." She tried to get up, but fell back on the bed in a heap.

"Got up too fast." She muttered. Madara laughed. Red faced, she grabbed her clothes and headed towards his bathroom, half asleep still. She woke with a start when cold water hit her body, and Sakura found herself undressed and in the shower. Looking around, she noticed a tube of some generic body wash and shampoo on a shelf. The back said unscented.

(How does he always smell so good then?)

She rubbed the shampoo into her hair, than applied the body wash while the hair product washed out. Madara didn't have anything special in here. Just the basic things and a long stick with a sponge at the end, dry and unused looking, a can of shaving cream (also unscented) a razor in a water proof box and a mirror. Nothing interesting or scandalous, like women's products or duckies. Deidara had a rubber duck or two stashed in his tub. Art is a quack?

She rinsed and exited the shower with a handy towel, already wet but whatever. After getting dressed she opened the bathroom door, back tracked, brushed her teeth Boy Scouts style (With her finger) and exited.

Madara was gone, so she dumped his clothes in his hamper and followed the sweet smell of bacon to the kitchen.

"Sakura." Madara nodded at her over a cup of something brown, probably coffee.

"Morning." Izuna grunted. He cleared his throat and grinned at her. He was chugging a thermos.

"Your breakfast is right here, if that's what your looking for." Madara pointed to the plate beside him, covered in the divine strips of pork and chunks of egg yolk. None of the hash browns that she hated so much. Madara knew her well.

"Thank you." Smiling gratefully she went to her seat, were Madara promptly put his arm around her and started humming "It's Only Rock And Roll" in her ear. She awkwardly removed her arm from his grasp and began eating.

"So Sakura-chan," Izuna began after she was almost finished, "Why are you going to Sakura Con with Deidara and Sasori?"

Sakura wondered whether she should answer or not. Madara had probably asked him to interrogate her.

So she decided to play along.

"Sasori-_kun_ asked me to go with him and Dei-kun a while ago."

"Sasori asked you?"

Madara tensed.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, they could get a friend in for free because Madara was supposed to go with them, but didn't."

Madara's eye twitched. So this was, in a way, his fault.

"Sasori has had an interest in you for a while, hasn't he?" Izuna mused. "I remember Madara telling me about attacking him once at the station."

"Wha-what?" She turned back to look at Madara, who's face was all wide eyes and pouting innocent lips. "You did _what_?"

"He said something that you would have punched him for anyway. I was just doing what I felt you would do."

"What. Did. He. Say."

He smirked at her lazily. "Why don't you ask him when you're traveling to the con? I'm sure he'd _love_ to tell you."

She glared at him. "Even if he said something Jiraiya worthy, it would only be one strike against him in pervert baseball, unlike you, who's already out."

"Aaa, but who's table are you sitting at? Whose bed did you sleep in?"

"Not for much longer if you keep being so…" She sighed and swept her bangs out of her face with her hand. "Look, you just proved my point. I'm not in Sasori's bed, and not at his house, and I'm definitely am not eating his food because Deidara can't cook worth shit, unlike Izuna-kun."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're dating me because my brother can cook? And don't cuss."

She wacked the back of his head. "Igit." She stood and grabbed the plate. "I'm ready to go when you are, Madara." Heading towards the sink, she turned the faucet on and washed her plate clean, dried it and put it back in the cabinet. Madara came up behind her and washed his plate as well. With his eyes burning holes in the back of her head she headed towards the foyer, where her bag and other belongings were. After grabbing her cell phone she headed towards the blue living room, (Blue carpet, blue chairs, etc…) and checked her messages. Two texts, one from Sasori and one from Naruto, asking if she got home all right. The one from Sasori said they would be late, and would be at her house around eight. She had about three hours to finish packing, because Deidara was driving and he was always around thirty minutes later than he said he would be. Sakura started to put her phone in her pocket, but it began vibrating as soon as she closed it.

Naruto: Where R U?

She groaned. Only Naruto, Deidara, and Ino actually used text language, and it made her want to pull her hair out.

Sakura: At Madaras spent the night

Five seconds later…

Naruto: WHAT

Her phone rang with Naruto's ringtone (Do You Like Waffles?) And she answered it hesitantly. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

"Sakura-chan-"

"We didn't do anything, Naruto, and even if we did it would be none of your business."

"Sakura-chan, it's my job to protect you from Pervy Sage's like Madara! And you're not making it any easier!"

"What are you talking about? You're just as perverted as he is!" She whispered, glancing around nervously. She didn't want the Uchiha's to overhear this for sure. "And I don't want to be protected! I'm fine! If we do anything it will be with my consent. He knows better than to molest Sakura Haruno. I would kick his ass."

"What do you mean if you do anything? You're only going out with him to make him leave you alone, right?"

"No, I'm going out with him because I'm interested in him, idiot! Why would I do that? I'm not that type of person, Naruto."

"I know, Sakura-chan." He sighed. "But…"

She forced some kindness in her voice. He was only looking out for her. "Look, Naruto, if he does anything fishy you and Sai will be the first to know. And you can kick his ass to the moon and back. (Sasuke was not trustworthy.) I promise. I have to go, okay? We are about to leave."

"Fine…"

"Bye, Naruto."

She snapped her phone close and looked up…. to Izuna's merry face.

Hoshit.

"What did you hear?" Her face was as red as a Playstation 2 greatest hits case, and her eyes were wide.

"Everything, more or less. I won't tell nii-san, though." He grinned. "Even though, you know, you might want to tell him that. He's pretty insecure when it comes to you."

"What?"

"Sakura, you ready to go?"

Yea, Mada-kun to the rescue.

She scrambled up, shoving her phone in her pocket. "Yeah, definitely." Rubbing her forehead unconsciously she followed Madara to the door, waving to Izuna. (Come back anytime, Sakura-chan! )

She put on her shoes and grabbed her bag in the foyer. Madara insisted on carrying it for her and Sakura smacked him. ("Sexism!" "Chivalry!")

It was still dark out. Madara lived outside of the city so you could see the stars and moon clearly. The shadows of the trees and bushes in the jungle- esque front lawn were menacing and beautiful, making Sakura's hair stand on end. Madara put his hand on her arm and led her to the large garage, where his Camaro, a Mercedes, and one of the Mustangs that just came out were sitting. Sakura wasn't a huge fan of cars, but she knew that these were particularly expensive, especially the Camaro.

Finally, they got in the car and headed out.

Sakura felt panicky. What if she didn't have enough time? What if Sasori got impatient and left her…? Yeah, it's possible. He was the most impatient person in the world, yelling at people who were late for rehearsal and making their life miserable. Deidara was probably always so late just to spite him. She had done it often, hoping beyond hope he would get tired of her and make her quit, just like she wanted. Unfortunately, he stopped everything when she was late; making the rest of the cast angry at her and more miserable than if they had been tardy.. So finally she started arriving early, to their relief.

_**Men are so troublesome. **_

_You said it. _

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Where is this con?"

_**He is still harping on about that?**_

"Just on the edge of Fire country."

"When?"

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday. We'll be driving Sunday and all today, and driving home Friday and Saturday."

The evil hamster was working again, she could just tell. Madara whipped out his blackberry and started clacking keys.

"What are you doing?"

"Some work stuff I forgot to do."

Umhmmm.

"Right. Well, should you really doing that while you drive?"

He shrugs.

"Alrightly then, but if we crash..."

"We won't. I do this all the time."

"There is a first time for everything, ya know. And it could be the last time too."

He sighs.

Silence.

"Why are you so jealous all the time, Mada-kun?" She asks suddenly.

"Because I'm not sure you're mine yet." He says without missing a beat.

"What do you mean? I'm dating you, right?"

"For how long?"

"As long as we want to. "She thought back to her conversation with Naruto. " I'm not dating you to get you off my back, if that's what you think. I'm doing it because I want to."

"It was really sudden, though. I had spent years trying to wear you down with no success, but out of the blue you ask me to go to Disney Land with you."

"Before, I thought you were just an old perv with a fetish for young girls."

He almost drops his Blackberry. "What? How could you think that?"

She shrugs. "I wasn't sure. And then I had a…what's the word for a sudden realization?"

"Epiphany?"

"Yeah."

"So you suddenly realize I love you."

"Well-" she squirms. " I realized that you cared for me, and…"

"That I loved you." His voice is flat.

"Yes." Sakura is very uncomfortable now. "I decided I should give you a chance, and so far except for the jealousy, I've…" She trails off. Sakura has a quick image of Sai looking at her coldly_. "Spit it out, Ugly."_

"What?"

"I think I'm falling I love with you too." She blurts. Her face warms up, and she feels like her stomach is going to claw out of her throat. "Or I already did. I thought that it was too soon, but we've know each other for a while. We were together all last summer as well. But…. I didn't want to think about it because I wasn't sure if you actually felt something or you were just a perv. I didn't want to risk it."

He considers her words carefully. Sakura is still slightly inexperienced. He knows she has had at least six boyfriends in her life, not counting one date things. It took her forever to get over Neji, so he supposed she might have loved him. But they parted on friendly terms, she said. She probably knew what she was talking about, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting his heart broken if she wasn't sure.

Slowly, an evil grin spread across his face. He removed his eyes from the road for a second to glance at Sakura. She was blushing heavily, and her eyes were turned towards her lap like she was expecting to get hit.

"I love you too, Sakura."

"And…I'm sorry for being so…apart? I don't know how to describe it. Non affectionate? Whatever. When I get back from Sakura Con I promise to be more girlfriendy. Okay?"

He just smiles.

* * *

When they arrive at Sakura's house Madara's self control is hanging by a thread.

She loved him…she loved him…

After the shock he realized he knew for a while. If Sakura didn't like you she didn't put up with you, but she had put up with him for…how long was it now? About four years, and a very long, sexually frustrating summer.

He pulls up to the driveway. His hands are shaking.

Sakura makes to get out of the car, but looks at him. "The door's locked."

He smiles wolfishly. "I know."

"Could you unlock it?" She tries to keep her voice normal, but the look on his face is scaring her.

He didn't answer but began to unclip his seat belt and took the key out of the ignition.

"Madara…?"

He pulls his seat back, away from the steering wheel. Sakura looks at him questioningly.

He smiles reassuringly, but it might have come out as devilish. "Come here, Sakura."

She gulps.

* * *

Two hours left, oh how time flies while you're having a wild make out fest.

Sakura throws jeans, t-shirts, toiletries and some underwear into her bag. Her cosplay is on a hanger with plastic over it, like Sasori suggested. Madara is sitting on her bed, rummaging though her drawers. ("Don't bring this. Too sexy. Sasori might get the wrong idea. Or, actually, bring it. He'll go insane.")

He went crazy over the underwear Naruto had bought her as a joke for her birthday. Annoyed, Sakura snatched the lace and a few car comfortable clothing items and went to the bathroom to change.

Emerging in a faded Nirvana t-shirt and a pair of old, comfortable jeans and sneakers (You're wearing lingerie under that?!" "I do this all the time!" "Oh my god…")

So now Madara was in the bathroom attending a nose bleed and Sakura was getting rid of all the perishable goods in her fridge. The delicious pomegranate juice was drunk in a single gulp, the milk was dumped in her neighbor's (Jiraiya) trashcan, and the tomatoes were put in a bag. She'd ask Madara to give them to Sasuke or whatever.

Speak of the devil. Madara comes out of the downstairs bathroom with a smudge of blood on his upper lip and a strange look in his eye.

"Need help?"

"Nah, I've got it. Could you do something with these tomatoes? I really don't want to throw them away. I'm sure Sasuke would want them…"

But Madara is already washing one of them off.

'Are you going to eat that now?"

"Yeah. I'm still hungry." He sits down at the kitchen and bites into the squishy fruit, somehow not getting any juice on his black button up shirt.

Apparently, as much as Sasuke claims Madara isn't related to him, they have similar tastes.

Sakura sits on the couch, fiddling with her watch. The guys were supposed to get here in a few minutes.

Madara sits beside her and pulls her into his lap.

Eh. No hurry.

* * *

FAQ:

Q: Are they in Japan? America? What?

A: Konoha. Yeah.

Q: Ages please!

Madara: 25/6, Sakura/rookie nine 18, Itachi 23, Shisui 25, blah blah.

OMGIAMSOMADNARUTOISONDISNEYXDANDTHAT**SUCKS.**REALLY.

:(

Okay. I apologize for the long wait, but I've been sick, school, cosplay, Halloween, MadaSaku art, blah blah. This was major filler, ya'll. So...yeah, Sasori and co will appear next, I believe.

Oh!

PLUG: Sunset, by Cinnamoon, is lacking in reviews. Pretty good MadaSaku fic. It would be a huge favor if you'd read and review it. :D Come on. Do it.

Til next time. Thanks for the…17 reviews. My heart is all aflutter.

**EDIT:** Basic grammar mistakes taken care of. Anyone wanna edit this for me?


	4. Chapter 4

This is dedicated to BrittMarie. Dx Without her, it would not exist.

* * *

Suggested Listening: Marukaite Chikyuu-Italy Piccolina Remix

Honestly, this is just what I was listening to.

* * *

The van was a dirty black.

But, before you make any assumptions about said van, it needs to be described further. The interior was light beige, the dashboard and most of the front seat paneled with cherry red wood of undeterminable type. The smell of acrylic paint and clay clung to the chairs and carpet.

Written on the back doors, just above the bumper in a vivid neon orange spray paint, were the words, "If the van's a rockin, don't come aknockin!" Under which was written "LOSER" in sharpie, courtesy of Shisui Uchiha. On the side, black and blue flames had been air brushed on, and the windows were tinted, for "privacy." They were not really necessary. Neither were the words on the back. No sane person would step foot into the backseat, much less do the nasty in it.

Deidara insisted he had bought it used.

And Sakura was sitting in between Deidara and Sasori in the front seat, having an Arnold moment.

_I should have stayed home today._

Sasori was too close for comfort, examining the hickey on her neck like it was a fungal infection. Deidara was trying to get the ancient car to start and failing epically.

"Demon car…" He growled. "Why must you taunt me?"

He stuck his head under the steering wheel and Sakura discreetly turned the key. The van started with a roar. Deidara bumped his head on the steering wheel and cursed loudly.

Madara, who was leaning on his Camaro door a few metres away, was having a laughing fit.

Deidara flipped him the bird and backed out of the small driveway carefully, the motor sounding like a crazy, masochistic cat. Rrrrroch!

Maybe a dying masochistic cat.

Deidara idled down Ichiraku street, turning left on Tea Leaf street and heading straight for the highway. Sakura's community was on the edge of Konoha, right by the 'welcome to Konoha!' sign.

Deidara started chattering about the traffic and Sakura chattered back, nervously scooting closer to him as Sasori moved in on her. Sasori flipped on the radio and Deidara and him bickered about the station, while Sakura dragged out her PSP from the back. Sasori got his out and they started a wireless versus match.

"Meh…" Deidara muttered. "I'm bored as hell. Wanna switch, Sasori?"

"Next gas station." Sasori muttered absently. Sakura's character grabbed his viciously and cracked his arm.

"I'll go next if you don't want to, Sasori-kun." He kicked her down and she preformed an Ukemi, delivering a jackbooted kick to his face.

He glanced up for a second, his character in the middle of a grab. "It's all right, doll. I'll do it."

Sakura wasn't going to press the issue. She hated driving. She'd rollerblade everywhere if she could. If it was too far away she took the bus.

"I'm fucking bored, seriously! Someone talk to me."

"No."

"Did you see Man Versus Wild last night?"

"No."

"Death Note?"

"No. I was packing."

"Okay…What did you do yesterday besides packing?" Sakura sighed.

"Ummm…I rather not discuss _that_."

"Please don't." Sasori muttered.

"But what were _you_ doing last night?" Deidara turns and smirks at her for a second. "You were at Madara's house last night, right?" His voice gets low. "Doing…what?"

"Ew. Nothing like that, you pervert. Izuna was like three rooms away." Sakura wrinkles her nose in disgust. "It's none of your business anyway."

"You know he has had at least six birds this year, right? Don't jump in his bed too quickly, or he'll dump you in a second."

Sasori begins mashing the X button over and over again, pushing Sakura's character down and kicking it repeatedly. "Shut up, Deidara."

"Thank you, Sasori-kun." She glares at the side of Deidara's head. "Like I said, it's none of your business."

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me…when he dumps you. He's a manwhore, Sakura-chan."

Sasori looks at his screen silently. Sakura opens her mouth, closes it.

"Shut the hell up, Deidara. You're fucking lucky you're driving." She snarls. She pushes the X button down on a character with white hair and a devilish smile. "I could talk about you all day, but I don't, okay? Because it's none of my business."

Sasori frowns slightly and picks the pink haired robot girl. "Calm down, Sakura. He didn't mean it that way." His eyes flash. "_Did he?_"

Deidara flinches. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But…be careful, okay?"

Sakura doesn't answer.

It's been two hours, and the next gas station still hasn't come up.

Deidara is at the wheel, chewing on a piece of gum loudly while listening to The Bravery. Sakura and Sasori were sleeping in the back. There was just enough room for both of them to spread out.

They are on a lonely road between Suna and Iwa. Suna is the large partner city Of Konoha. Their area was known as the Leaf-Sand city. They shared an airport, mall, etc. Iwa and Kumo were grouped together usually. Sakura didn't know if they were as close as Konoha and Suna, as she had never been there. Ame was owned by a huge company called Moon's Eye, a company that specialized in electronics and entertainment. They made TVs, computers, video games, and had their own record label. Their main rival was Little Leaf Productions, which was based in Konoha. Sakura's grandmother owned a large stock in the company, and was the mayor of Konoha. Go figure.

Most of the Uchiha family is part of a rival company within Konoha, called Flame, which is primarily a computer software/hardware company. Madara and Itachi no longer work there.

* * *

…..

…………

………………

Sakura…

Sakura…

…Yes, Sasori-Danna?

Come here.

Yes, Sasori-Danna.

Kiss me, Sakura.

Yes, Sasori-Danna.

Her soft lips met his in an innocent kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away, smiling. She touched her lips and licked them lightly. I love you, Sasori-Danna.

Sasori immediately crushed his mouth to hers in a savage, lusty kiss. Sakura mewled like a kitten as he trailed long fingers down her back and laid open mouth kisses on her neck.

Sasori-Danna…

He began to unbutton her shirt. But then he pauses and sticks his hand into her valley and into her lacy black bra, roughly squeezing what he found there. She squirmed.

Please, Danna…Stop teasing me…

He finished unbuttoning her shirt and stared openly at her breasts, which were threatening to escape their bindings. He flicks a slick and wet pink tongue along her-

"Sasori-kun?"

"Sasori-kun."

He is shaken roughly from his slumber. Blinking heavy sleep from his eyes, he glares at the pink haired girl…Oh.

If he was actually a modest man, Sasori would have blushed.

"What, woman?" He grunts, rolling over. It would be a tad bit awkward if she saw his arousal.

"We've stopped at 7-11."

"Ahh…I don't need anything."

"Okay. Well, it's your turn to drive."

"Yes." He stood, his long shirt covering his thighs. He waded around their luggage into the front seat. Sakura followed him and jumped out the open car door.

Sasori settled down into the front seat, watching her walk away. His hand drifts down to his

soda in the front cup holder, next to Deidara's Sprite. Opening the bottle's lid, he quickly gulps down the vanilla coke.

That is the second time someone has woken him up before the good part.

* * *

"Damn it… They don't have any Vitamin Water." Sakura moans.

"You mean this?" Deidara asked, holding up a bottle of red juice.

"Oh…" Sakura blushes. "Were did you find that?"

"Just take this one." Deidara tossed it t her and Sakura caught it easily.

"Thanks Dei-kun." Sakura rushed to the cash register. Deidara followed, a golden bag of gummy bears in his hand.

Sakura paid for her stuff, grabbed her ID from the man, and waited as Deidara paid with his magical credit card.

The man behind the counter peered at Deidara from under his long blonde bangs.

"Hey, is your name Deidara by any chance?"

"What's it to ya?" He asked warily. He did not like this guy, mainly because of his barf yellow shirt.

The man smiled at him. "Is it or not?"

"It is. Why?"

The man's smile grew even bigger. "My name's Daisuke Murakami. I'm your brother."

Deidara blinks. "I don't have a brother."

"Your long lost son!"

"Uh, no."

"A cousin?"

"Let's go, Sakura-chan."

"Wait! Come back! I love you!"

* * *

The two practically jumped into the car, slamming the door shut quickly. "Sasori-danna, drive!"

"Hurry! Go go go go!"

"Eh?"

"Sasori! I'll do anything! Just GO!"

Since that came from Sakura, Sasori started up the car and backed out of the gas pump lane quickly, zooming onto the empty street. Glancing at the review mirror, he saw something yellow flash. Squinting his tired eyes, he saw a…a man.

This man happened to be following them.

The man was running pretty fast for his size. He looked like a potato with four toothpicks stuck into it running. Sasori suddenly got an image of a Mudkip in his head.

"What the hell did you two do?"

"**Nothing!"**

"Lies." Sasori dismissed.

Deidara and Sakura both shook their fists at him.

Soon the man disappeared into the distance. Deidara and Sakura still huddled together under the blanket, shivering.

"That was freaking scary!"

* * *

Many, many hours later (five, to be exact) the driving cycle had gone around twice and the three were very tired. So tired things began to appear and disappear and …appear.

Sasori was driving when they finally got to the hotel. They lugged all of their stuff into the lobby while Sasori grabbed their two keys.

Then the drama started.

* * *

**A/N:**

Little Leaf and Moon's Eye were based on Nintendo and Sony, while Flame is Mircosoft…

Moy…I really, really apologize that this is so short. But this is again, filler. It's going to be really fun to write the next parts…:D

Oh, by the way, you want some UchiSaku madness, check out SpringFlameFC on DeviantART. It is really small right now, but I'm working hard to make it somewhere people want to go to get an IzuSaku, MadaSaku, Shisui/Saku fix, or whatever. That's the reason this chapter was so late…Dx Been busy writing IzuSaku fics. *shot*

Anyone have lemon writing tips? Mine was total fail.


End file.
